


An announcement

by fudgelingzwodder



Category: I guess - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I didnt know how else to do this since this acct is anonymous, Other, SORRY YALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgelingzwodder/pseuds/fudgelingzwodder
Summary: TLDR; I’m going on an indefinite hiatus. Hopefully shorter rather than longer, but who can say. Sorry for clogging the original works fandom tag, but AO3 won’t let me not add a fandom. I sincerely apologize.
Comments: 1





	An announcement

Hey y’all,

This one’s a little different. Also, blanket apology for any typos, I’m on mobile. 

I have to put it bluntly or I’ll never say it: I’m too sick to continue writing and updating right now. It’s not COVID, I’m okay on that front, but I’ve been struggling with chronic illness/chronic pain for. Well. A long time now. Its gotten significantly worse over the past year, and I finally caved and started seeking treatment and answers in December of 2020. I live in the southern US, so you can imagine that it’s slow going, lol.

Point being, I’ve been in bed for over a week now because my whole body hurts too much to be upright for more than about half an hour at a time. It sucks, and it’s scary, and I hate it. But it is what it is. 

This account is anonymous (and I want it to stay that way) so there wasn’t another way I could announce that I’d be taking a hiatus, and the idea of just vanishing for a potentially long period of time didn’t sit right with me. When I can come back, I definitely will, because having all these ideas bouncing around in my head and not being able to put them down sucks lol. 

Thank y’all for always being so supportive, I really appreciate it. I started this up during quarantine as an outlet after not writing anything for about 10 years due to getting pretty viciously bullied for it, and getting such a positive response has healed my relationship with writing in a way I didn’t know I needed. I appreciate you more than I can say. 

Take care, and please be safe.

<3,

B

(P.S. - if you read this and you think you know who I am, I say this with love, but please don’t ask/talk to me about it. I will get very embarrassed. Thank you)


End file.
